


My Love, My Darling

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: Modern AU Winnant/Bolton :3 [4]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Collins Being Supportive, Holding Hands, M/M, Marriage, Modern AU, Tenderness, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: The day has finally arrived, and yet Winnant still doesn't fully believe everything is going to go right. Something bad ALWAYS happens... right?
Relationships: Commander Bolton/Colonel Winnant
Series: Modern AU Winnant/Bolton :3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 'Hands'





	My Love, My Darling

For what felt like the fifteenth time that day he adjusted the sleeves of his jacket, glancing at his hands in the mirror. He should have worn different cufflinks. The gold was clashing just enough with the white silk that it was bugging him, even though he hadn’t noticed until just now, and everyone had told him they were perfect. They even had small roses engraved on them, inlaid with opal.

He adjusted the sleeve again, first covering the cufflinks, then sliding the sleeves up just enough to keep them free. A small part of him knew that he was focusing on a silly thing because he was nervous, though he really had no reason to be. It wouldn’t be like last time, he knew this more than he knew anything. Squeezing his eyes shut, he counted slowly to ten. He wouldn’t let his overthinking get in the way of today, he wouldn’t. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard a soft knock on the door, and he felt more than heard the door open.

“Reggie? You ready?” Collins, one of Winnant’s coworkers and oldest friends, peeked through the doorway, face lighting up once they made eye contact. “You look amazing. God, I can’t believe how lucky he is to have you.” Winnant blushed, glancing down at his hands again, fidgeting with his sleeve. 

“Don’t say that, I’m-” Before he could get any further, the shorter man had swept in, hooking their arms together and pulling him towards the hallway, towards the ballroom where everyone was waiting.

“None of that, not today. You’d think you’d have gotten it through your head by now, he doesn’t think poorly of you.” Collins reached up and flicked Winnant’s ear. “Today is  _ your day _ , Reggie. You’ll be happy. I know it.” 

Winnant nodded, smiling gently as they came to a stop outside the double doors of the ballroom. Collins stepped back, adjusting both of their ties before flashing one more smile and slipping through them, signalling to the organist to start playing as he made his way to the front with the rest of the wedding party. Taking a deep breath, Winnant waited a moment for the organ to get into full swing, then pushed the doors open, stepping into the ballroom. 

There wasn’t a big crowd, but he felt every single one of their stares as they turned around to look at him over the backs of their chairs. They only bothered him for a moment as his eyes flickered to the front of the room, skipping over the smiling Collins, the pastor, and falling finally on Bolton, hands clasped behind his back and still facing the side of the room. Winnant saw him swallow before finally making eye contact, and blushed again as Bolton’s mouth dropped open just a fraction, just enough for him to see. 

He was at the altar as fast as he could get there without running, a few well meaning chuckles drifting from the crowd. He ignored them, taking Bolton’s hands before the pastor could even say anything. Bolton squeezed them, looking at him with pure adoration in his eyes before they both turned their attention forward. The ceremony was a blur, words barely computing, feeling nothing but the feel of Bolton’s rough hands holding his, the joy that threatened to burst out of his chest if he wasn’t careful. Vows were exchanged, rings were exchanged, and then it was time.

It was then that the reality of the situation fully hit Winnant. He was getting married. He hadn’t been left at the altar. The person standing opposite him  _ wanted _ to be there, wanted to be  _ with him _ . Tears pricked at his eyes for a moment before he was whisked out of his thoughts by a pair of lips pressing against his. Something snapped, and he started crying in earnest, letting go of Bolton’s hands to pull him closer. A faint cheer wormed its way in between them, breaking them apart just far enough for them to press their foreheads together.

“I love you, so much. Thank you…” Bolton reached up and wiped one of his tears away. 

“I love you too, Mr. Reginald Bolton.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title loosely taken from Unchained Melody


End file.
